


Extreme

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Joe have been dancing around your feelings for each other, they’re obvious, but you won’t do anything about them. Until he wins the fatal five way at Extreme Rules.





	Extreme

It happened the second Joe hit the main roster. There was just something about him that drew me into him. He held my attention constantly, my eyes always searching for him in a crowded room. It was terrible. I usually never acted like this over anyone, but here Joe was, changing everything.

When I first met him, I had the sneaking suspicion he was an asshole. It was the way he held himself, the self-assured smile that never made its way off his face. I was prepared to hate him. But when Seth introduced us, Joe holding his hand out to shake mine, I caught a glimmer of something in his eyes. It wasn’t until I put my hand in his own that I felt it, though. He brought his free hand around to clasp mine between his as we shook hands and I felt like my brain was short-circuiting.

He was electric. And I didn’t think I’d ever get tired of that spark.

The more time passed, the more I got to know him, and the more I felt myself falling for him. Joe was just so enchanting to me, everything he did drew me in. The passion he had for his job, for going out there every night to perform for the crowd, I could feel it. And that self-assured smile he always had on his face when he came back through the curtain was annoying but so endearing at the same time.

The fact that he seemed to always flash it in my direction only added to that.

Actually, that smile was flashed in my direction more often than not. When my eyes sought him out backstage in catering, that smile would be the first thing I saw. A tilt of the head, one eyebrow raised in my direction, and I would look away quickly, pretending to busy myself on my phone. Every single time, without fail.

I wasn’t too sure what it meant, other than the fact that Joe knew. He knew I was staring at him all the time, made it a game to catch me, to see just what my reaction would be. Even still, I couldn’t stop myself from staring at him. He was always on my mind, and I didn’t know how to make it stop.

=========================

One of the first times we ever said anything to each other was right after he put Seth in the coquina clutch for the first time. I was watching the monitor in the back, my eyes mapping out just how he got Seth in that submission so quickly.

It seemed pretty fitting to me that Joe would use a submission, a choking one, at that. It fit him. But seeing him out there, arms wrapped around Seth’s throat…It was an experience. I felt a shiver run up my spine, goosebumps erupting all over my skin. Part of me wondered what it would be like for Joe to choke me. Shaking my head quickly, I stood up from my seat, making my way to gorilla. My match was next, and I had to be ready.

What I wasn’t ready for was passing Joe as he came through the curtain, that damn smile on his face.

“Did you see me out there?” he asked, stopping in front of me.

“I, uh, yeah, I did. I was watching in, um, in catering,” I replied, stumbling through my words.

“Did you like what you saw?” Another question, Joe’s eyes sparkling with some thinly veiled humor.

“It was impressive. That submission, I mean. A chokehold. Seems pretty fitting,” I told him, my words stronger this time.

“Chokeholds are my favorite. I like to feel someone’s throat under my hands.” The words came out so smoothly, a shrug accompanying them. My stomach flipped and I felt the blood rising to my cheeks. Here I was, still thinking about him choking me, me being on the receiving end of whatever treatment he deemed necessary. I couldn’t think of anything to say, couldn’t force any sort of statement from my mouth. Joe let out a chuckle, the smile on his face widening. “Don’t you have a match?”

“Oh, um, yeah, I do,” I nodded, shaking my head free of thoughts of him. As I started out towards the curtain, I felt a hand slap my ass playfully.

When I turned around, eyes narrowed and mouth open in shock, Joe laughed again. “Go kick some ass.”

==========================

After that, we spoke to each other more often. Although that didn’t put an end to my staring at him from across the room, and it definitely didn’t stop him from flashing me that smile that drove me crazy. But at least now I also had conversations with him to look forward to.

Joe was very into teasing, however. Lingering touches in the small of my back, his large hands moving to slide a lock of my hair behind my ear, fingers brushing mine when he handed me something. All I could think about was his hands around my throat, making it harder for me to breathe, to speak.

I couldn’t say that, though. Couldn’t admit that I’ve spent so much of my time contemplating what it would be like for Joe to pin me up against a wall and have his way with me. He continued to hold my attention, only now it was happening even when we weren’t anywhere near each other. Like when I was tucked into bed in some random hotel on our way across the country, just moments from sleep. Joe was the last thing on my mind before sleep managed to overtake me. And he was generally the first thing on my mind in the morning.

I didn’t know how much longer I could deal with these feelings without finally telling him about them. The closer we got, the more we talked, it was driving me crazy. I wanted to be even closer to him, to know what it would be like to be his. But I was too nervous, too afraid to tell him, and it seemed as if he was having almost the same issue.

Of course, I don’t think his issue had to do with nerves or fear at all. After all, Joe wasn’t one who seemed to be very big on either of those issues. Rather, I think he was waiting for me to come to him, to tell him what I wanted. But if that was the case, he’d probably be waiting forever. Because even though I wanted him more than anything, I couldn’t tell him. Couldn’t let him know. I was terrified about what his reaction would be. While I thought he may have feelings for me in return, I didn’t know for sure. And I wasn’t going to risk my pride.

Luckily, I didn’t have to.

=======================

Joe was in a number one contender match for the Universal Title at Extreme Rules. It was arguably his most important match since coming to the main roster, and the excitement I felt for him on his behalf made my stomach turn.

I stood with him in the back, right before his match was set to start, and looked him up and down. That same self-assured smile was plastered on his face as his eyes met mine.

“Are you, uh, ready for tonight?” I asked, my fingers wringing together.

“Ready to be one step closer to being the new Universal Champion,” Joe replied easily.

I was so envious of his confidence, his refusal to waver in any way. He came off as the cockiest person on the roster, which was hard when he was up against Seth, but even still. His cocky attitude just made me love him a little more.

“You have to remember all of us small people when you’re the fancy champ,” I laughed, nudging him with my elbow. “Don’t forget about lowly me.”

“Oh no. I could never forget about you,” Joe promised with a laugh of his own. When a stagehand motioned for him to stand right outside the curtain, he nodded and turned back to me. “Kiss for luck?”

“I - what?” My eyes were wide as I took in Joe’s smile, slightly less self-assured than usual.

“Nothing.” He shook his head before turning to get into position. Before he could get too far away, I grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards me. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I shot him an encouraging smile just as his music started to play. And then I sent him on his way, watching as he stepped through the curtain, cocky attitude and all.

===========================

When Joe wrapped Finn up in the coquina clutch, I knew the match would be coming to an end soon. I sat in front of the monitor, my hands clasped together as Joe tightened his hold on Finn in the middle of the ring. When Finn went limp, I jumped up from my seat, hand flying up to cover my mouth as Joe was pronounced the winner.

Seeing him celebrate in the ring was surreal. I knew he had been working hard, knew he was dedicated to becoming the next Universal Champion. But I also knew that neither he, nor anyone really, expected him to be this close this soon after making it to the main roster.

Not that anyone was complaining. The entire backstage area went crazy, everyone screaming and applauding Joe as he came through the curtain. He seemed to be ignoring everyone, though, eyes scanning the room as people patted him on the back, congratulating him for his match.

When his eyes met mine, that cocky smirk was back on his face as he left behind the crowd of people showering him in affection as he stalked in my direction.

“Congratu -” I began, shutting my mouth quickly as Joe grabbed my arm, pulling me down a side hallway, dark and away from the crowd. Before I knew it, I was up against the wall, Joe’s need in between my legs.

“Yes or no?” he breathed, pinning my hips to the wall with his own.

“I, uh,” I stuttered, blinking harshly at what was happening.

“Yes or no?” he repeated, voice lower than before. “I’m hoping yes but if you say no…”

“Yes. Um, yes, please.” My voice sounded weak, stuttering out between shallow breaths.

“Such good manners,” Joe teased, hands yanking at my ring top. “You gonna be a good girl?”

“Y-yes, sir,” I promised, shivering as his hands ghosted up and down my naked sides.

“That championship is gonna be mine,” he said, fingers dancing across my skin. I tried to arch into him, to get some friction from him, but he didn’t seem to care. His hands anchored my hips to the wall as he continued to speak, fingers dipping underneath the waistband of my shorts. “But you’re mine, already. This pussy,” he said, fingers all the way inside my shorts, stroking teasingly at my entrance, “is mine, too. All of it. It’s all mine.”

His voice was so commanding, so powerful, I couldn’t stop the moan of his name falling from my mouth. When my hands reached for his neck to pull him into me for a kiss, however, his hands pulled away from my shorts to grab each of my wrists, pushing them up against the wall. His free hand reached up to wrap around the column of my neck, adding just enough pressure to make me feel it.

“O-oh,” I breathed, eyes fluttering closed at the delicious feel of his hand around my neck. Something I had been thinking of for so long was finally becoming a reality.

“Did I say you could touch?” Joe asked, tightening the pressure on my throat just slightly.

“No sir,” I said quickly, trying to shake my head. His grip was just tight enough that I barely moved it at all, and I released a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.

“Hands to yourself,” he warned, eyes narrowed at me. I nodded as much as I could and he dropped his hand from my wrist, loosening up the grip he had on my throat at the same time. I whimpered when his hand left my neck, moving to yank my shorts completely off my body, my underwear right with them.

His fingers ghosted over my clit, his mouth falling to my neck. My hips rolled up towards his hand, hoping he would stop teasing. But when he nipped at my skin, a sliver previously covered by his hand, I couldn’t wait. My hands fell to his shorts, ignoring his prior order.

Which was a mistake.

Joe pulled away from my neck with a sigh, hanging his head. “You just can’t follow directions, can you?” I didn’t get a chance to answer before his hand was around my neck again, squeezing just on this side of too tight before loosening back up.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not yet. But you will be,” Joe assured me, using his free hand to remove his shorts. I bit my lip as he freed his dick from his pants, my eyes wide as I took it all in. Here we were, in the back, Joe pinning me against the wall with one hand wrapped around my throat. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Not right now, not ever.

“Please,” I whined, my hands gripping his arm.

His thick fingers flexed, tightening the grip he had on my throat as he spoke. “What do you want?”

“Y-you.”

That stupid smile was back on his face as Joe looked down at me, free hand settled on my hip. “I’m right here.”

“Fuck, Joe, please.” I was begging, something I had never done before. I didn’t like to beg, didn’t like to be so vulnerable ever. But there was something about Joe that brought it out of me, made it impossible for me to resist.

Joe moved forward, spreading my legs even further apart so he could settle between my thighs, hand still on my throat. I let out a gasp when the head of his dick brushed against my clit before sliding towards my entrance.

“You’re mine,” he said as he slid into me in one swift movement, my head falling back against the brick. “All mine.” My hands tightened around Joe’s arm as I got used to feeling him pressed so deeply inside of me. When he started to move, he spoke again, each word punctuated with a harsh thrust. “This pussy is mine. This neck is mine. You’re mine.”

I gasped as his hand tightened around my throat, nails digging into his arm. My hips moved against his, meeting every thrust. “All yours,” I choked out, agreeing with him.

His eyes flashed darker, that smile once more affixed to his face before he crushed his lips to mine. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, Joe’s mere presence assaulting all my senses. I was lost in the feeling of Joe’s lips rough against my own, his kisses harsh and bruising. When his free hand slid between us, his thumb and forefinger rolling my clit, I gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

“I-I…Please, Joe.” I was breathless, hips rutting against Joe’s as he increased the pace of his hips and the pressure of his fingers on my clit.

“Come,” he commanded, grip on my throat even tighter than before.

I came with a loud cry of his name, eyes fluttering as waves of pleasure rolled over me. This was all I had thought about for the longest time and to finally experience it was unreal to me. My hips kept rolling helplessly against Joe’s, stuttering as he came.

His hand around my throat had just loosened up, allowing me to catch my breath just as a voice called out down the hallway. “Are you fucking serious? There are locker rooms for a reason!”

“Fuck off, Rollins!” Joe called back, turning his head to flip Seth off as he retreated. When the sound of Seth’s footsteps faded, Joe turned back to me, eyes softer than before. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect,” I assured him. Joe removed his hand from my neck completely, instead cupping my face to turn my head side to side. Content with what he saw, or didn’t see, he nodded and dropped his hand. He moved to step back, away from me, but I grabbed onto his shoulders, keeping him close. “Wait. I don’t think I can stand on my own yet.”

Joe smiled at that, a real smile, not the cocky one that had come to plague my thoughts. He gripped my hips as I rested my forehead against his chest, trying to collect myself. “We should probably get going soon, though,” Joe muttered. “We don’t want anyone else running into us. Rollins was bad enough.”

I groaned, finally letting go of him to stand up. Joe pressed another kiss to my lips, stepping back. I reached for my shorts, not reaching them before Joe grabbed them for me, slowly bringing them up my hips for me. He patted my ass once when he was done, handing me my top before pulling his own shorts into place.

When Joe turned to lead me away, I reached out for him again. “Wait.” Joe turned to me, one eyebrow raised. “Were you, um, serious? About me…Being yours?” I asked, hearing my blood rush in my ears.

“Was I not clear enough?”

“N-no, I just-” I stuttered, trying to find the right thing to say.

“I’ll erase that doubt as soon as we get to the hotel,” he promised, pulling me into his side. “Just not here, not again. I don’t want to run the risk of sharing you with anyone.” At my surprised expression, Joe laughed, starting to walk down the hallway, bringing me along with him. “I mean it. You’re mine. And I’m yours, as long as you’ll have me.”

My heart jumped into my throat at that, hearing him tell me he was mine. It was all I had thought about for so long, and now I had it. Joe was mine, his love for choking and all.


End file.
